Find Out Plasmius
by yeesheng4
Summary: Walker want arrest Plasmius, but he can't do it by himself, so he want Danny help him and giving him 3 wishes for conditions.
1. Chapter 1

FIND OUT PLASMIUS PART 1

After school, Jazz was back home, but Danny still hang out with Tucker and Sam. Postman have send the mail to Fenton House, and Jazz took the envelope. But she saw have a letter is give Danny, from anonymous. Letter writed about

For: Danny Fenton

When Christmas that day, you was control by Ghost Writer. You destroy all Christmas present because you were control by Ghost Writer. But your sister believe you just for vent for stole everybody Christmas present, she say you was cross the red line, and she believe is you destroy all gift of Christmas because just for vent. Her bear toy got ruined, and she was furious, think you horrible, and she doesn't care anymore. And she made a book called 'So My Brother Ruined The Christmas'. She think all is by your fault. When you return all gift, she just though you was stole and return, and she doesn't know everything until now also can't understand.

Writed by: unknown

The letter from anonymous actually is Ghost Writer send it. He purpose to

When Jazz was read the letter, she worry Danny seen this, and this time Skulker and Technus was appearance on Fenton Works, they both want do bad things, and they both saw Jazz was read something. They know it was send from ghost. Jazz saw Skulker and Technus was fright, and Skulker rush the letter with Technus reading out, they both read as two or three sentence one read, they read finish and speak

Skulker: Hey, otherwise we give this letter to ghost child, what are you think?

Technus: That's a great idea.

Jazz: Even if you both give Danny read the letter, no use, because I will explain, and he will believe me, because I'm his sister.

Both: Hahahahaha

Technus: I think you doesn't know his temper, his it's a not calm child, when he reading this letter, we sure he will freaking out.

Jazz try to stop they both, but she know she can do nothing, and meanwhile Danny was home, Skulker and Technus was yelling 'Hahahahaha' to turn attention on Danny want he think Jazz have dangerous. But when Danny is coming, Skulker giving the letter to Danny, say 'this is for you, ghost child', they say

Skulker: Original we want to haunting you

Technus: And do bad things,

Skulker: But we saw the letter, is too interesting, we believe

Technus: After you read you temper will growing up furious.

Both: Hahahaha, and invisible fly out from Fenton Works.

And Danny was ready to read, Jazz try to stop him reading, but it was too late. After Danny was finish for read, his face are freak, he say

Danny: It's this true, Jazz?

Jazz: Danny, let me explain.

Danny: I can understand why mom and dad think me is stole Christmas present, but I can't get it you think I'm crime at Christmas.

Jazz: Danny, I was just though you vent and stole it, I saw at window.

Danny: I'm not stole or destroyed anyone Christmas gift, I was dominate by Ghost Writer, if I'm the Christmas stealer, the gift was behind me, why is the present follow me, and not I'm handle the present. How I can control the present was behind me?

Jazz: But you destroy all Christmas gift.

Danny: That's mean you never listen to me. I'm say I was been controlled, the present have turn to monster, how do I not destroyed. And you also think this is my fault, you made a book called me ruined Christmas, I can't believe you think me like this, you just make me feel I was a jerk.

Jazz: Danny, I'm not…

Danny: Jazz, are you know sometimes is hard to communicate with you, you make me feel you are opinionated person, and sometimes even I don't know who you are.

Jazz: Danny, I was so sorry.

Danny: If in your heart I was like this, and fine. I will be like jerk on your heart, and you know, I don't wanna see you.

Jazz: Danny 'yell'.

Then Danny open portal go to ghost zone to vent, when he was vent, Walker police try to capture Danny, but Danny was beat him, and more police was coming, and they success caught Danny. In Walker prison, Danny was tie up, but Walker unlocked it. Walker say he was something important want Danny help, but Danny

Danny: Why I should help you, give me a reason, today my mood was going down.

Walker: If you help me, I promise I will giving you three wishes.

Danny: Fine, what are things you want me help.

Walker: I'm want arrest Plasmius, he was in earth, maybe in Amity Park. I want you to help me catch him, so I can lock him on prison long time, maybe forever.

Danny: But Plasmius has half human, human in ghost zone, is ghost. He can using human to get away.

Walker: You're no need worry this, I will handle it, you just catch Plasmius to me, and I will giving you three wishes.

Then they have made agreement.

Then Danny was back to home, Jazz was waiting for him, she try to explain, but Danny ignore just keep walk to his room and lock his room door, doesn't want talking with Jazz.

Next morning, Danny want to breakfast, but he saw Jazz was there, even he's not doesn't had little mood when he saw Jazz. He just say 'mom and dad'. I'm go to school, bye', and still ignore Jazz. In school, Danny was tell Sam and Tucker, about catch Plamsius, Sam and Tucker say help Walker, it's there safe, Danny make statement: If we catch Plasmius and giving him arrest, he will give me three wishes, and Walker is disloyal.' After school, we drive the ship, Walker say he was in Amity Park, we find him all around the town later. Sam and Tucker agreed. In Casper High, Danny, Tucker and Sam was walking together, they saw Jazz, Jazz still struggled to talk with Danny, but Danny just keep ignore her. Sam and Tucker asking what happens, why you so mad of your sister, Danny say because she though me as stealer, I don't wanna talk about this.

After school, three of them into ship and begin find Plasmius, but took so many hours still can't either see him, then Danny say tomorrow we find again, I'm send you both back. Meanwhile Jazz know Danny still mad at her, so she gives Danny calm down for time.

Next Day, In Casper High, mr. Lancer giving the homework, homework title is write about your family, this is just like giving for pupils, but mr. Lancer say has challenge. After school, three of them still find Plasmius, Tucker say he saw Plasmius, but when Danny and Sam turn around, nothing there. Tucker say maybe I was wrong. Then after Danny send they both back home, he back to his home and room write the homework. He's writing how terrible sister was.

Next day, in Casper High, mr. Lancer saw Danny write, he want Danny later class to see him at office. After class, Danny walk to office, mr. Lancer ask Danny why to write his sister like this, he say Jazz was like this, because she though I'm a stoler. After finish talk, mr. Lancer want Danny leave first. Then mr. Lancer went to find Jazz to his office, he give Jazz look about what Danny write, Jazz say 'I didn't think so is like this.' Then mr. Lancer tell Jazz what Danny feel like, mr. Lancer tell Jazz Danny was feel you think about he's stoler, but Jazz request

Jazz: Mr. Lancer, I never think he's stoler, I though he was just want to vent, but he cross the red line.

Mr. Lancer: He say his never stole anyone Christmas gift, he say he was been controlled, and he also say you never listen what him speaking.

Jazz: I know, mr. Lancer. It's my fault, maybe I think I bigger than him, I was right, but even so, I should listen to him, and I'm hurt him, I fell so sorry, but I will apologizes.

Mr. Lancer: Ms. Fenton, Danny will forgive you, you both are sibling, he can't mad on you forever, sibling are no schisms.

Jazz: Thanks, mr. Lancer.

After school, Danny, Sam and Tucker continue to find Plasmius, this time is Sam say she saw Plasmius, but Danny and Tucker turn around, nothing is there. But yesterday is Tucker saw, today was Sam saw it, Danny speak

Danny: Maybe your both right, he was there or here, and he was just

Sam: Invisible himself

Danny: Yeah, That's right.

Sam: But if Plasmius keep going invisible, how are we gonna find him?

Danny: I don't know, Sam.

Tucker: Maybe your dad and mom has some inventions, even is invisible, still can see him.

Danny: That's right, maybe mom and dad have some inventions can help us.

Then three of them to Fenton Works lab, before Danny ask, Jack and Maddie show Danny and his friend about they new inventions, is 'Ghost Telescope', speaking about telescope use. They say this stuff even the ghost are inventions, only wear this you can see the ghost around. Danny ask can he use it, mom and dad say 'sure'. But want return it. But it's already night, Sam and Tucker back home, because tomorrow is Saturday, no need to school, so Sam and Tucker tomorrow morning will come.

Next morning, someone has crack Danny room door, Danny think it's Jazz, his

Danny: Go away.

Crack door person is Danielle

Danielle: Danny, it's me, Danielle, can I come in?

Danny: Sure. How you come in?

Danielle: I'm already seen your family and told them truth about me and Plasmius.

Danny: Speaking of Plasmius, you know where is him?

Danielle: I don't know, but why you find him, he's wanted for whole world.

Danny: Walker say if I'm help him find Plasmius, he will give me three wishes, and can you help me, Dani?

Danielle: Sure, I will help.

Then 4 of them go out to find Plasmius, Tucker wear the Ghost Telescope to see where's Vlad Plasmius, and Tucker say 'Look, Skulker and Technus was there ready to fool Dash and Kwan. Danny yell 'Tucker'.

Tucker: Alright.

After 30 minutes, Turn to Sam look at Vlad Plasmius, Sam say she see Plasmius in that way, then Danny quickly drive to stop Plasmius, Plasmius say

Vlad: Unbelivable, I'm invisible you 4 guys still can find me.

Danny: It's over, Plasmius. Let me finish it and send you to Ghost Zone prison.

Vlad: You think you can stop me, that's too naïve.

Then Plasmius was disappear. Tucker and Sam say where is he?

Danny: he's… gone.

Danielle: Don't worry, Danny. He just disappears in somewhere, we still can find him and send him to ghost zone prison.

Sam: But how are we make him come out? Tucker: Ya

Danielle: He want to escape and safe, I'm sure he will return.

Danny: It's right, because is whole world he was wanted, he can't go somewhere, he will be back, and now we just waiting for him, trap him and sending him to ghost zone prison.

6pm, Jazz was almost back home, but she saw Danielle, Jazz want with Danielle talk about Danny. They went to Nasty Burger to talking.

Jazz: How Danny going?

Danielle: He's fine, you really hurt his heart.

Jazz: I don't know why have someone write the letter, i…..

Danielle: I know you great. But Danny told me you was the worse one.

Jazz: What did he say about me?

Danielle: He say before if you didn't know his secret, and he was never gonna told you. And he say you push your dad and the laser almost hit him to send him to ghost zone, fortunately he body was skip away.

Jazz: I wish he can speak out, don't simmering at heart. And I was just want to help, I push my dad was not let dad hit him, but I doesn't know dad skill was not very great.

Danielle: I ask you a questions. Before the C.A.T exanimation, Danny was accidentally took the answer from mr. Lancer, I know he want to cheat answer, because he was so much pressure between ghost and exam. But how are you think he got the answer, like Danny want to cheat so he invisible and took mr. Lancer answer for purposely. You haven't think like that, don't you?

Jazz: Actually I was thinking like that, if things not like this, how is Danny can took the answer?

Danielle: He say the answer was took by him because that time before Clockwrk appearance Nasty Burger was explode, he accidentally hit mr. Lancer bag, no wonder he was thinking you like that.

Jazz: But i…..

Danielle: You know if Danny was hear everything you say now, he will more sad and more than angry since he read the letter.

Jazz: I won't let him know this.

This time Skulker and Technus was appearance at Nasty Burgers, they both look at Jazz and say

Both: Hahahaha

Skulker: Ghost child has heard everything you say, and know he is gonna more hating you.

Technus: How are you gonna reddem you and your brother relationship, I think it will take so hard, and the ghost child just besides you.

Both: Hahahahaha

Then Skulker and Technus take the burger and soda fly away.

Jazz: Dan..ny

Danny was beside Jazz and already heard everything she said. He look so furious and run away. Jazz try to chase Danny but Danielle hold Jazz hand say

Danielle: He need to alone, you really hurt his heart.

After the things, Jazz was sadly back home, but someone was capture Jazz and took her fly away, is Plasmius. What is Plasmius want to do for Jazz?

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

FIND OUT PLASMIUS PART 2

Plasmius was kidnap Jazz, and Jazz was struggling. And Vlad carried Jazz to Plasmius secret places. Jazz said

Jazz: Vlad. You won't escape, you are national wanted, you go nowhere. Because you escape to where you are the wanted, all whole world is find to arrest you.

Vlad: Maybe it was, I just need to mix into your father ghost portal and live there, lately conquest the ghost zone.

Jazz: You won't able to ghost zone, only you can is at ghost zone prison forever, and Skulker not your assistant anymore.

Vlad: Who need Skulker, I can do it myself. I know how to places at ones. And I kidnap you here, just need to wait Daniel come to exchange conditions. The Infi-Map.

Jazz: Danny will beat you.

Vlad: C'mon, Jasmine. I know you brother was ignore you, maybe he will be like that forever. Join me, be my daughter, and I will give you what your wants. I will make you happiness, and living with Daniel only make you feel so pain.

Jazz: I will never be your daughter. And I will never betray my family, especially Danny. You're metamorphosis person, let me go.

Vlad: Forget it. You never be escape, and one day you will be my daughter, Jasmine. And Daniel will be my son, I will steal Maddie from Jack, make Jack have nothing but regret for not help me.

Next Day, 4 of them continues to find Plasmius, but Vlad appearance himself, when Danny ready to capture Plasmius, Plasmius speaking

Vlad: Daniel, I'm already kidnap your sister, if you want her safe, you must give me what I want.

Danny: What do you want, Plasmius.

Vlad: The Infi-Map. Bring Infi-Map to this place, otherwise I'm with Jasmine perish together.

After vlad was throw his location map to Danny, he's disappears.

Tucker: Bro, you can't steal the Infi-Map, that's Frostbite treasure.

Sam: Yes, Danny, we will figure out to save Jazz.

Danny: Don't worry, I have a plan.

After 2-3 hours, Danny prepare to find Plasmius on secret place with Danielle, Sam and Tucker can't go because mr. Lancer find they both help, Sam and Tucker was make statement no time, but Danny say I and Dani can handle it, go to help mr. Lancer.

Sam: Be careful, Danny and you also.

Tucker: We will waiting you.

Then Danny and Danielle go to Plasmius secret places. Danny ask

Danny: Where's Jazz?

Vlad: where's my Infi-Map?

Danny: I want see Jazz first.

Then Vlad carried Jazz out to Danny see it. And Jazz yelling

Jazz: Danny, don't give Vlad the Infi-Map.

Vlad: Shut up, Jasmine.

Then Vlad shoot ecto to shut her mouth.

Danny: That's Infi-map, take that and let go my sister.

Danielle carry Jazz: Jazz, you alright?

Jazz: I'm Fine.

Then Vlad handle the Infi-Map, with evil laughing say

Vlad: Who need the world, have this Infi-Map, I can conquest where I want.

Danny: Don't too excited, Plasmius.

Then Walker ghost police has come to surround Plasmius, but Vlad say

Vlad: Ha, If you think they can stop me, you are so naive, I know what you gonna do. Then Vlad turn 4 of him places at ones, he start attack the police, and Danny

Danny: Danielle, bringing Jazz back home first, I will handle it.

Danielle: But….

Danny: Just do it.

Danielle: I will be back as fastest.

Jazz: Be careful, little brother, I'm waiting you at home.

Vlad has dominate the police and tie police up, and he want duel with Danny. Danny say 'You touch my sister, I will make you pay'. Vlad say 'C'mon, Daniel'. Then both of them are duel, when fighting vlad say

Vlad: Join me, Daniel. We both power can conquest the world and ghost zone, have Infi-Map, the whole world will be us.

Danny: Impossible, I will you send you to ghost zone jail, you will in there forever.

Then both of them still fighting until Dani come back and fight Plasmius together with Danny. And when Danielle was fighting with Plasmius, Danny untie the police, and all police, Danny and Dani was surround Vlad, and Vlad was no choice to surrender, and Danny use the thermos suck Vlad in.

After beat Plasmius, they both was driving the ship enter ghost zone to Walker prison, and they give the thermos to Walker, Plasmius was in thermos. Walker say if you help me capture Plasmius, I will give you three wishes, but you already using first, my police team, you request me to help you capture, 2 wishes remaining, hurry up to using all, I don't like own someone.

Danny: 2nd wish, will you not going out to Amity Park to scare people?

Walker: I couldn't do that, 3 months, I promise this 3 months I'm not gonna to Amity Park for scared and revolt.

Danny: We agreed. And third wish I guess I keep it, have someday need I will use it.

Then Danny and Dani leaving Walker prison, and Walker release the thermos let out Plasmius, he put the 'Ghost Belt' on Vlad body, 'Ghost Belt is for human or ghosts, there are never have chance to escape for wearing that. And Walker give punishment length on Plasmius is life imprisonment, that mean he will in prison forever, and Walker already prepare a special jail room, for the ghost are very dangerous, like Vlad Plasmius.

Then Danny and Dani go to Frostbite City to return the Infi-Map. Danny make statement say he was very appreciate Frostbite can borrow the Infi-Map. Frostbite say

Frostbite: I knew you will return, indeed savior of ghost zone will success no matter how dangerous is.

Danny: Ya, anyway, thanks.

Then Danny and Dani was back to Fenton Works, out the ghost zone. Jazz was in living room, Danny send Dani out, he still ignore Jazz. Danny and Dani was talking.

Skulker and Technus was appearance again, they make statement on Jazz, 'The ghost child still ignore you, back together was so difficult, right, Technus?

Jazz: I'm very confident I and Danny will reconcile, you both don't try to sow discord.

They Both are 'Hahahaha', say 'So long, human girl', hahahaha. Then both of them leave with flying.

Danny: Dani, I'm so appreciated you help me.

Dani: Your Welcome, Danny.

Danny: So you gonna stay here or…..

Dani: I was make statement to your dad and mom, till my busy done, I will return and living with you, Danny.

Danny: Hurry to come back, alright.

Dani: I will. 'They both are hugging and Danielle say' bye, Danny.

Danny: Bye

Then Danielle was flied to back her place.

After Danielle leave, Danny got Sam and Tucker calling phone, Danny handle the phone, Sam and Tucker said help mr. Lancer are so tired, anyway, are you success, Danny said he was success. Tucker ask want go to Nasty Burger, when Danny prepare to reply, Jazz took Danny phone say

Jazz: Today no time, Tucker. I want talk with Danny, you can find him tomorrow.

Danny: What are you doing?

Jazz: Follow me, Danny.

Danny: Why I should…..

Then Jazz holding Danny hand to car, and Jazz was driving to park. Arrived to park, Danny out from car, asking Jazz what are you want to say, then Jazz quickly go to hug Danny very tight, and she was little cry.

Danny: Get off me, Jazz.

Jazz: No, Danny. I won't let you go. I was make mistake, and I won't make it again.

Danny: What are you talking about?

Jazz: Danny, I know maybe you still mad on me, but can you let me explain?

Danny: Fine, you explain.

Jazz: I'm admit, yes I was though you are cheater purpose to stole mr. Lancer answer and for vent to stole and destroy Christmas gift, but I was wrong, so wrong too outrages. Danielle already told me everything when she send me home, I though whole time I was overprotective you, but you at outside have face many dangerous things, even I don't know a little, my duty to you is protect you, but many things can prove I'm the fail sister.

Danny: No, Jazz. I think you great. You was always protect me. Think about it, you know my secret, but you never told mom and dad until right time, because you afraid mom and dad will hurt me.

Jazz: I'm sorry for Einstein bear, that's my baby, and you're my little child. Are you remembered when we younger, I already have that Einstein bear, remembered when you was younger, we shared and you was bite my bear, also slobber in bear, that was so gross, and I was cry at side. I use many day to clean the bear of your slobber. The bear for me meaning have smart, and you, and the bear was since my younger until now never changed.

Danny: I was remembered, things about feel funny.

Jazz: And you remembered, when we younger, we often along together, play like hand on hand spin around.

Danny: Ya, and when we're younger, in Christmas. Mom and Dad was wrangle, and made the freak meat, and you save me.

Jazz: Ya, that's supposed is my gonna do.

Danny: Eh, Jazz, can you let go first?

Jazz: Can you let me speaking finish first. Danny, I was worried afterward you won't notice me, and will always ignore me forever, you know I was so afraid that happens?

Danny: That's impossible. How is I not notice you anymore, you're my sister, I just want vent for temporarily, calm down for short time.

Jazz: Danny, can you forgive me?

Danny: I forgive you, Jazz. And now can you let go first, you hug me so tightly.

Jazz: Ah, sorry. Danny, I want you know, no matter I'm furious on you, is only short time, I sad because I'm worrying, I mad because I'm care, and you're my little brother, I will always love you, and you make me so proud.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. I'm never though I been successful.

Jazz: And how is Vlad will be?

Danny: Eh, he is maybe will live in prison forever, and now i not thinking other just hang with my sister.

And Jazz feel pleasure, not feel boring anymore. And sky already night, so

Danny: Jazz, look, is meteor.

Jazz: We watch lying on the stars, little brother.

Then Jazz and Danny lying watching meteor, and there's not anymore misunderstanding.

Skulker and Technus was far side on Jazz and Danny, they speaking

Technus: They both are reconcile back.

Skulker: This was no funny at all, but I will sure it will be sequel (continuation), on maybe they both, or other person.

Technus: Ya, will continues.

Skulker: Hey, I gotta idea, why we not tease Johnny and Kitty?

Technus: That's a great idea, tomorrow we gonna trick the couple.

Both: Hahahahahaha

Danny: Are you hear something, Jazz?

Jazz: Nope, I just lying watching the metoer with my little brother.

'So end on Danny and Jazz sibling are watching the stars, and Skulker and Technus still not good evil laughing – 'HAHAHAHA.'

END OF PART 2

THE END


End file.
